Deletion and Death
Deletion is is the process in which a digimon's outer digital form is lost and it's core is exposed to be reconfigured into a DigiEgg. De-Evolution Once enough damage has been taken, it is possible that a digimon may de-evolve. Starting at 10 HP, a roll must be made to determine rather or not a digimon de-evolves to it's previous states. ''-Critical fail would make your digimon go down by three stages, if there is three stages to go back to. Example Champion get a critical fail it de-evolves back to Fresh/Baby 1, Rookie get critical fail it goes back to Fresh/baby 1 not egg/core.'' Partners can also automatically de-evolve if a digimon wanders roughly 300ft far from it's tamer. This does not apply to digimon using their Digi-Mental item. Re-Evolve Even if a digimon de-evolves forcefully (not on purpose), they can re-evolve after 1D4 rounds to a higher level up to rookie. Once they hit rookie they either need to use their charm (if they have one) or have the tamer use an evolution card on them. Knock-Out Once a digimon hits 0 HP, they lose consciousness and pass out. They are no longer able to attack or defend. A roll must be made each turn to determine if they de-evolve to a lower form not. Healing moves or items can be used at this point to bring a digimon back around. Deletion If a digimon is attacked past the the point of 0 HP, it's outer body will delete. This will cause it's digital core to be exposed. * Wild Digimon: -15 HP to expose core * Partner Digimon: -30 HP to expose core After one turn, a core will fly away to the nearest Primary Village to be reborn as a Digi-Egg. If a core is interacted with by a human before that happens, it will turn into a digi-egg and stay. Core Deletion After a core is exposed, it will stay in the general area for a full round. During this time, it needs to be protect or it is exposed to attacks. If a core is shattered, a digimon can not be reconfigured and is dead. * Wild Digimon: 10HP (regardless of how much damage they'd taken previously) * Partner Digimon: 10 HP (regardless of how much damage they'd taken previously) + strength + defense + speed added together as their DEF/ENE(def) - the stats are taken from the form they were in when they lost consciousness. If a partner digimon's core is broken, it's tamer's D-Pendant is shattered. A tamer is unable to keep form Protocol any longer and glitches out of existence. It's unknown if a tamer returns home or not. Corruption Corruption deletion is much different then Deletion due to damage. Digimon who are corrupted for a long amount of time experiences a much slower deletion. Digmon who are effected by this may have exposed areas of raw data and/or deleted limbs. Human Death When a human goes below 0 HP they fall unconscious. When they go below 0 HP they must start rolling Death Saving Throws to stabilize (1d20 + Hope) vs. 10DC, on every failed save the DC goes up by 1 and the human takes 1 point of damage. Once a character goes past -10HP (-11HP and lower) the human is dead. An unconscious character is considered prone, their AC becomes 5 regardless of their sincerity stat. A critical failure makes the human loses 2HP and the DC goes up by 2 instead of 1. A critical success makes the human go up to 1HP and regain consciousness. Other characters can help dying characters stabilize either by healing items (they need to roll 1d20+Hope to see how well they apply the items. A critical success gives you +5 to the healing effect while a critical failure wastes the item and instead deals 2 damage to the character) or a digimon using a healing skill (any digimon with passive healing abilities only work on conscious digimon), or by doing a Medicine check (1d20+ Hope/ACC(Knowledge)) vs. 10DC - the same rules apply to this as to Death Saving Throws. Category:World Building Category:Mechanics